1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control system capable of remotely controlling devices, and remote control method of the system.
2. Description of Related Art
A remote control system for remotely controlling a device, for example, a car, generally includes a remote controller and a receiver equipped in the device. The remote control system allows a user to control operation of the device via operating the controller, for example, lock/unlock a door of a car. The remote controller is commonly an infrared remote controller, which can transmit commands to the receiver from a distance. A problem with the remote controller is that the remote controller is capable of controlling the device even when the user cannot visually locate the device. For example, if the user accidentally uses the remote controller to unlock his/her car at a place he/she cannot see the car, this may cause unwanted entry into the car.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a control system capable of remotely controlling a device safely to solve the problems mentioned above.